Crimson Stained Snow
by Hoshizora Angel
Summary: Juuri had succeeded in sealing Yuuki's vampire side and changed her into a human;sealing her memories away at the same time...Or was she not? What if Yuuki was not as ignorant towards her own past as everyone had thought her to be?
1. Prologue

Summary : Juuri had succeeded in sealing Yuuki's vampire side and changed her into a human;sealing her memories away at the same time. However , what if Yuuki was not as ignorant towards her own past as everyone had thought her to be?

* * *

><p>"Its cold..." I whispered.<p>

"_Pure white snow.." _

"What is "pure white?"" I asked "What is snow?"

_"It is..something that's not red."_

"What is something red?" I asked again.

I looked up slowly , hearing soft footsteps coming near.

"Are you lost , little girl?" a voice asked.

"_That is.."_

"May I suck your blood?" a man asked as his eyes shone bright red.

_"The ones who suck people's lifeblood. Beasts who takes on a human shape"_

My eyes went wide as I took a few steps back.

He moved forward to grab me .

"N-no!" I screamed .

I closed my eyes , bracing for the pain .

However , none came...

_"That's.."_

Iopened them slightly.

Suddenly , blood splattered everywhere.

"You're a disgrace to vampire.." a soft voice said , as a boy licked the blood off his hands.

_"A vampire...Just like you.."_

I stared at the ground as the man from just now became ashes.

"Me?" I asked softly.

"_Nice to meet you... Yuuki-ojou-sama..."_

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stretched his hands towards me.

I moved my hand up slowly to his.

_"From today onwards , I will be your Tsubasa and...help you to rise as the Queen of Vampires.. But more importantly... I will do anything to prevent you from suffering the fate of a pure-blood vampire.. Just as your mother; my creator wished for."_

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	2. Arc One : Chapter 1

Whispers and giggles spread throughout the crowd easily as everyone anticipated for the Night Class to leave their dorms.

"Hey, don't push!" a girl snapped as a brunnette ran through the crowd.

The brunnette stood in front of them and spread open her arms , preventing them from going any further .

"Alright , step back!" she shouted , "Its already curfew for all Day Class students! Return to your own dorm!"

"Even though you say that , aren't you just trying to keep all of the Night Class to yourself , Cross-san?" a girl grumbled.

"Just because you're the Chairman's daughter.. It's unfair!" another shouted.

"That's wrong!" she said , "Its my job as a prefect to.."

Right before she could finish , the shrieks began again as they screamed their favourite Night Class member's names.

"Aisou-senpai!" they shouted excitedly.

"You can't do that!" the girl said in desperate attempt to push them away.

Her eyes went wide when the sound of the gates opening could be heard.

"Again.. I didn't make it in time.." she said to herself with a sigh.

The sound of the whistle being blown could be heard. She groaned as the girls formed two lines by each side for the Night Class to pass.

Not knowing what to do , she move away slowly in a surrendering way "Here you go..."

Everyone awed at the sight of the beautiful Night Class members.

Imaginary 'Royal' music could even be heard as they passed even though no one was playing it.

"O~haiyo~ Ladies!" a boy with blond hair and blue eyes called out , "I heard all of you! You're all so energetic and cute today too!"

Every cell of his was screaming out to her , 'I'm a flirt!'

She gave him a sceptical look as everyone stared at him with their eyes sparkling.

"Idol.. Ah , Aidou-senpai.." one of them whispered , completely dazzled.

"Hi~!" he waved to them cheerfully.

"Hanabusa" the man behind him said in a naggy way with a sigh.

"Its alright , you're cool too , Akatsuki!" he waved him off easily , mistaking his words a jealousy.

"Wild-senpai!"someone else shouted.

"Kain-senpai!"

He narrowed his eyes in a childish manner and moved his hand up , pretending that its a gun as he aim it at them "Bang!"

"Ah..." the girl moaned and squealed at the same time as she fell to the floor , her eyes filled with hearts.

"Iya~..." the girl next to her whispered.

"Shoot me too!" another girl shouted as they ran forward , accidentally pushing her onto the floor.

She stared at the crowd as the sounds "Bang" , "Bang" , "Bang' could be heard , accompanied with the shrieks of happiness from the girls.

The skeptical look never left her face as she eyed them in a weird way.

"Yuuki.." a gentle voice snapped her out of her thoughts immediately.

She turned slightly to see a brown haired man leaning down to her , his hand outstretched "Are you okay"

She gave a small gasped as she noticed him.

Swallowing down the urge to whisper the words she had yearned for so long , '_Onii-sama!' , _she said "Kaname-senpai!"

He gave her a kind smile "Thanks for all your hard work"

She yearned to jump into his arms , despite not having her memories back , she could almost imagine a young her doing so. It took all of her energy to push herself back to reality.

Trying to surpress her feelings , she moved a hand up and fiddled with her hair "Its not really..."

Her eyes went wide went she noticed the girls glaring at her from behind.

She immediately stood up straight , afraid of being a victim of gang-murder for approaching their 'dear Kaname-sama'.

_'Even though...he's my Onii-sama.. Mine...'_

She looked down slightly , pain pooling her eyes.

"Yuuki?" Kaname questioned.

"A-ah!" she said , mentally scolding herself for leaving reality again , she clenched her right fist and patted it against her chest "Of course! Its my duty as a prefect!"

He stood up easily and said "Do't be so uptight... It makes me feel abit lonely..."

His eyes reflected sadness. Sadness that only her alone was allowed to view and cause.

Her eyes went wide. Her fist tightened as a sharp pain spread through her chest . She almost couldn't believe it. This person.. no.. This perfect being standing in front of her was lonely. All because of her.

She knew that she herself , was also a vampire , a pure blooded one.

But , the fact that she was a human right now , was a fact. She was such a _plain_ , _boring , normal _girl. Yet...this god-like person in front of her was her fiance? She couldn't imagine herself playing a major part of his life , not to mention causing him emotional pain?

She was happy.. But at the same time , she hated herself..for causing this person pain.. This person who was the most important existence to her ever. She wouldn't be able to live without him; that , she was sure.

_'Sorry..Onii-sama... For not being able to be by your side.. '_

However , she knew that if she said that aloud , she would be wasting her parents , and her Onii-sama's efforts to protect her.

Instead, she moved her hand up slightly and said "Because , Kaname-senpai , you're the one who saved my live.."

He took a few steps forward and patted her head lightly , "Don't worry about that anymore. Its already something which happen in the past"

Her eyes softened as her cheeks reddened lightly .

_How she yearned to grab that hand on her forehead and leaned into his touch.._

_'Onii-sama...Onii-sama... Onii-sama... Onii-sama!'_

All of a sudden , she felt his warmth being snatched away from her.

She looked up , slightly agitated that someone had moved her _Onii-sama's _touch away from her .

"Zero!" she said , surprised that the silver haired man would do this. Then again..his hate for vampires was anything new.

_'Zero..If he found out..he would probably hate me for life...'_

"Class is starting ," he said , his voice filled with hate as he muttered his name "Kuran-senpai"

Kaname moved his hand away and took a few steps forward "You sure are scary"

He paused and turned back slightly "Prefect-san"

Yuuki stared at him , hidden emotions of yearning was screaming to be released.

"K-kuran-senpai!" two girls shouted as they ran forward , holding a rose and a present in each of their hands .

She blinked as she watched Kaname accept it from them.

She clenched her fist slightly in jealousy.

_'My..Onii-sama.. Right now , I can't even give him presents like them... All because he would suspect...'_

_**"Shh... Jealousy is unsightly.. Especially for purebloods"**_

_'Tsubasa!' she said in her mind. _

_'Where were you?'_

_**'I went to look around to make sure none of them sneaked into the Night Class lessons.. Its not very possible..but theres still a chance that it might happen... Then.. Ojou-sama would surely be blamed...'**_

She smiled softly .

_'Thank you...Tsubasa..'  
><em>

"All of you! Get the heck back into your dorms already!" Zero's voice snapped her back once again .

She stared in shock as all the girls ran away from his glare.

"Screaming and running 'Kya Kya, Kya Kya' each and everyday" he said , irritated.

Right before he could finished , Yuuki ran forward and punch his back painfully "You were late! Don't talk like you're all high and mighty! We are prefects , think more responsibly!"

He turned around and grabbed her head , pushing her backwards as she struggled to hit back at him "I could say that right back at you! _You're too easy to figure out._"

"Eh?" she blinked.

"Although it has nothing to do with your love to him.. You understand , don't you?" he said.

She looked down , disturbed by his words "Shut up.. I know it very well!"

She moved her head up slighty and gazed at the back of the Night Class walking away .

_'Those people are.. Completely different existence from us.. I know that already..'_

_**"Is that so?"**_

_'Tsubasa..'_

_**"Don't forget this.. Yuuki-ojousama , you are the only princess of the Kuran family . One who's existence may be a secret , but never one that is of alike to those humans..for example..like the boy whom you have allowed so near to your heart in the past few years.."**_

She clenched my fist tightly .

_'I know... Its my fate.. I won't run away from it...'_

Tsubasa laughed softly in her mind.

_**'Don't be so serious.. The reason Juuri-sama sealed your vampire self is because she hoped for you to enjoy the life of a normal human girl and not one of a pure blood vampire.. That side of the world is harsh.. That's why , don't think so much.. For you.. Its enough to just be the kind..strong-willed and innocent Yuuki-ojousama...'**_

Yuuki raised her eyebrow with a knowing smile .

_'Innocent? I'm not so sure about that...'_

_**"Yuuki-ojou-sama..." **_


	3. Arc One : Chapter 2

"I can't accept this no matter what" Zero said, annoyed "Is our job really to just wait at the gate and be their personal guard?"

"It must be hard isn't it? Evening after evening..." the chairman smiled .

"If you knew that it was troublesome , you should have gotten someone more fit to be a prefect!" he shouted .

"This one , she's not even helpful in the least bit" he muttered pointing his thumb at Yuuki.

Yuuki who was standing next to him snapped .

"I don't want to hear that from you when you're always either late or not even there!" she shouted , irritated.

_'I'm already trying very hard... For Onii-sama's sake..'_

"That's impossible" the Chairman said.

"I mean , their existence is a secret and all..." he said with a grin , his voice snapping into 'I'm an idiot' mode.

An imaginary cartoon map popped out behind him "Because , this Cross Academy is used in rotation by the Day Class and Night Classes . It is in order to protect the true identity of Night Class , we have prefects...No.. Guardians are very essential to that . I can't leave the job to anyone but the both of you"

Yuuki nodded seriously , her fist clenched in responsibility.

"You're always helping even if you hate or get tired of it..." he droned on dancing around the room "If I can leave it to my cute son and loving daughter , my heart will never be troubled it!"

Suddenly , Zero's fist slammed right into the table , causing a huge crack in the piece of wood.

"True enough , I was raised by you" Zero said angrily , dark aura rising up from his back "But I don't remember ever becoming your son!"

He stuck a finger under his chin 'cutely' as tears flowed down his cheeks "Kiryuu-kun really pays too much attention to details."

Zero sighed and stood up straight looking at her "You're his real daughter , so say something , Yuuki"

"E-eh? Mm..." she said , as she stuck a hand behind her head "I think the Night Class had been getting along with the Day class well... Besides , I'm just glad to be able to help out"

"You're such a good kid! You make daddy so happy!" he whined and procceeded to jump on her.

She took a step back right before he could touch her.

She bowed slightly "Chairman?"

"Call me 'Daddy'.." he begged as tears flowed down his cheeks .

"Da..daddy..?" she said , slightly unwillingly.

He stood up in a second and raised a fist "As I thought , the only one who fully understands my pacifism is Yuuki!"

"And me?" he asked in a dramatic way "I wish to break this dark strife between humans and vampires which have been created since a long time ago! And that youths , with their open hearts and minds , will bring harmony between the two! It is for that sake that we have education! It is for that sake that we have Night Class!"

Yuuki sighed , _'I don't really understand what he's saying..but.."_

"I can't follow this" Zero muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Zero!" Yuuki called as he slammed the door. _'Again...'_

"Well , it can't be helped , I understand what Kiryuu-kun wants to say . Among vampires , there are still many who hunt on humans , that is the truth"

_'Vampires who hunts on humans... Onii-sama.. He's my gentle and kind Onii-sama..'_

She slammed the table , causing the crack to disappear , "Kaname-senpai isn't like this!"

The chairman blinked and began looking at the table from left to right.

"There are alots of trustworthy vampires like him too!" Yuuki said , raising a fist. It'll work! Pacifism!"

"Yuuki!" the chairman exclaimed happily as tears began streamng out of his eyes.

He leaned forward to hug her .

Not realising what he was trying to do , she ran forward towards the window , "Please leave it to us guadians , Chairman"

"I'm going!" she said cheerfully as she jumped out of the window.

"Its 'Daddy'..." the Chairman cried.

She landed on the ground easily in a kneeling position.

_"This school is Kaname-oniisama.. and Oka-sama and Otou-sama's dream.. They yearned for peace between vampires and humans for so long.. If I can't be by their sides to protect it.. Then the least I can do , is to be on the sidelines to prevent anyone from destroying their dream"_

She stood up and began to run through the school grounds.

_"I have no memories from before I was five years old... That snowy night , Kaname-senpai took me to his acquaintance , Cross chairman. The chairman took me in without knowing anything about my identity.. Yet , Tsubasa , a Level B vampire who was created by mother.. She was supposed to reside in my heart until the day I was awakened.. But , Oka-sama had not succeeded in sealing away her conscious . Tsubasa who had been in my body , understood that the real me , had wanted to be by Onii-sama's side more than anything else and told me all about the vampires..."_

She stopped against a pole , panting.

In a flash of a moment , a girl with blonde long hair appeared next to her and kneeled down , her fist over her chest "Ojou-sama , I've finished patrolling"

Yuuki smiled "Is that so? Good job , Tsubasa"

"Its nothing" she said.

Yuuki chuckled "Don't say that, its a big thing to me. I'm always making you do my work.."

Tsubasa shook her head "My job is to help you with your burdens"

"Burdens?" Yuuki smiled .

She turned around and began walking towards the Chairman's office to report about tonight's patrol.

"How blunt" she said with a chuckle.


	4. Arc One : Chapter 3

"The crimson orange colour of the setting sun sent pale streamers of orange and purple against the blues of the heaven" the teacher read out from the textbook.

Yuuki sighed and droned the teacher's voice away slowly.

"Kiyruu Zero!"

She jerked up straight and saw the teacher glaring behind them , _'What?'_

"Yuuki..." her human friend , Yori said.

"A-ah , what?" she asked.

Yori pointed up at the the silvered haired man seated above them , snoring softly.

Yuuki sighed.

She stood up and walked over to him , whispering , "Zero.. Aido-senpai drank my blood..."

"What the hell? I'll kill that blood-sucking leech!" he shouted , standing up straight , a furious look on his face.

"Kiryuu Zero!" the teacher boomed loudly "Please keep your imaginations to yourself!"

Zero blinked and turned , glaring at Yuuki.

She shrugged and smiled , walking back to her seat.

"Can't you be more serious? Cross-san also has prefect duties , but unlike you , she has kept her grades up all the way" the teacher nagged.

"Yuuki.. Is it just me or had someone been glaring at us since just now from behind" Yori questioned , a blank look on her face.

She chuckled "Ignore him"

"But still , I have to say I'm impressed. Each time you come back in the late night , I still see you studying , do you even sleep?" Yori asked.

Yuuki smiled "Of course"

_'Besides..I have Tsubasa to take care of patrolling for me.. And if I don't study.. Kaname-sen- Onii-sama would worry..'_

_*~~Flashback~~*_

_"Chairman , why did you call me here?" Yuuki asked._

_"Its daddy!" the Chairman whined and jumped on her._

_She moved out of the way right before he could touch her ._

_"Yuuuukkkiii!" he cried ._

_"Umm.. If theres nothing important , I'll go back to patrolling..." she began._

_The chairman pushed his glasses up and spoke with his 'serious' voice "Wait , Yuuki , theres something I need to tell you"_

_"Ah , yes?" she blinked._

_"Actually , its something Kaname-kun brought up to me about" he began._

_"Kaname-senpai?" she asked._

_He nodded , "You've started the prefect duties for around three months already , at the same time , your grades have began dropping rapidly. Kaname-kun is very concerned about it...Therefore..he thinks it might be better to take the job off your hand-"_

_"Theres no need for that!" Yuuki shouted , panicking._

_'If I'm not a prefect , I won't be able to help Onii-sama anymore!'_

_"Eh?" the chairman blinked._

_"I promise , I'll definitely study , so theres no need for that!" she said._

_"But-"_

_"Anyway , I'll go back to patrolling!" she shouted and ran out of the room._

_*~~End of Flashback~~*_

Yuuki's fist clenched .

Her only way to stay by Kaname's side right now , was to be a prefect. There was no way she would give it up.

"Anyway, Kiryuu! Stay back for extra classes!" the teacher snapped as the bell rang.

"Whatever.." Zero muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the teacher said , annoyed.

"Nothing" he muttered .

Ignoring him , the teacher turned and left the room.

"Yuuki , let's go" Yori said as she stood up.

"Eh? You're leaving? If you have time , let's stay for extra lessons together.." she said.

"I thought Zero-kun was the only one who needed it?" Yori questioned.

"Mm.. But I thought I would stay with him... Extra lessons are quite boring.. And I need to make sure he goes to the Moon Dorm's gate to help keep the girls out later.." she said.

"Hmm.. then goodluck" Yori said.

"Eh? Can't you stay with me? Its boring with just Zero..." she whined slightly.

"Isn't it fine? You two are good friends . And.. Zero-kun isn't here" she said.

She stood up in shock and she spun around "Ehh?"

* * *

><p>Sorry its god-damned short. Chapter 4 will be coming super soon.<p>

Please review :)


	5. Arc One : Chapter 4

Yuuki walked towards the school stable and sighed at the scene in front of her .

A white horse leaned down and nuzzled her oh-so-close-friend's face.

Zero stirred lightly as he opened his eyes "What , Lily?"

He looked up slightly "Ah"

"Not just "Ah"!" Yuuki snapped as she placed her hands on her waist.

The horse made a weird loud sound , making her jump back in fright.

"Its okay, Lily.. Calm down" Zero muttered , patting it lightly , "As you can see, this one is just a single-celled organisms. She won't do anything to hurt you. As if she could even.."

"What's that you just said?" Yuuki said , annoyed.

"And? You came all the way just to call me?" he said.

"Extra Classes already ended" she said , "If you skip again , you'll be in trouble."

"Come on , its time for the Night Class to come out" she said, stretching his prefect badge out for him.

"I know" he said and snatch it out of his hands.

_"Zero..."_

Yuuki turned and stared at Lily , taking a few steps forward.

Lily neighed loudly once again , but this time , Yuuki didn't jump , she didn't seem shock in the least bit.

She stared straight at Lily , her eyes narrowing as it shone bright red.

Lily instantly moved back in fear and whimpered.

Ignoring her , Yuuki approached closer and leaned down to look at where Zero was lying on just now.

"As I thought.." she whispered as she saw the box of blood pills on the hay.

She stood up straight once again , turning around to see Zero's back view far , whispering "Zero.. What have become of you..."

* * *

><p>Now its even shorter ...<p>

Chapter 5 will be on its way soon!

Please review!


	6. Arc One : Chapter 5

_"Onii..sama"_

Yuuki stared at Kaname through the windows. As usual , he held a book in his hands , his body in a perfect posture .

_"I wonder what his reading... Onii-sama.. Beyond the words on the paper , what are you truly thinking about?"_

"Is Kuran Kaname doing well? Your hero.." Zero said with a skeptical tone.

Instead of rebutting him , she did what normal humans would have done and flushed red.

"I-i-its not like I was o-only l-looking a-at Kaname-senpai!" she forced out.

_"Ah.. Its still weird to force myself to stammer like this after all..."_

She sighed softly and ran towards the side of the building where she could see the whole school ground from above .

She threw away her previous thoughts and smiled cheerfully "Okay , okay! All of the night class is well behaved tonight! And it doesn't look like there are any wanderers from Day Class either! Mm! What a peaceful night! Its almost like there isn't any need for prefects to be in the school!"

"You.. seriously think that way?" Zero asked.

Yuuki blinked and looked over her shoulder "Eh?'

"That the Day Class and Night Class can actually get along well" Zero said.

"I do..." she said , looking down "I think it would be really nice if vampires and human would get along"

"Thats what I'm wishing for so.." she said.

"Although the chairman believes they're pacifists and approves of this , I don't believe it . I can't never forgive them" Zero said.

"That's.." Yuuki whispered.

"There's only one reason why I accepted the job as a guardian" he said , his voice filled with hate "That is to find the most effective way to defeat those beasts who take on human form."

He looked down and closed his eyes "I going to patrol inside"

Yuuki watched as he walked away.

_'Zero.. If you really found a way to kill them..will you kill me too?'_

She looked up at the sky.

_'Its already been four years... I wonder if I'm really not capable of making Zero put down his hate for __**us**__'_

She looked over the building and sighed "Jeez... Day class wanderers discovered."

She jumped over the building fence and grabbed a tree branch to land properly.

"You guys! What's you class and name? Wandering around at night is strictly prohibited" she pushed up her prefect badge "Its dangerous at night , hurry up and return to your dorms"

"We just came to take some pictures of the Night Class students!" one girl said.

"Isn't it fine to take just a few?" another girl said she said , wincing slightly as she tried to stand up "Ow.."

"Ah , are you okay? Can you walk?" her friend asked.

"You're hurt?" Yuuki said in shock "Blood is really bad! Return to your dorm quickly!"

"W-what?" they asked.

"It doesn't matter! Just go , quick!" she rushed them.

She frozed for a second before throwing Artemis out .

She spun around and pointed it at whoever was behind her, "Who is it?"

A hand stopped Artemis "That was close.. As expected from the Chairman's daughter"

Yuuki's eyes hardened .

"N-night Class's Kain Akatsuki-senpai and Aidou Hanabusa-senpai? No way.." the girls exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah.. We just happened to come and see what happened since we smelled some blood" Aidou said using a finger to push Artemis away, "You're so cruel , Yuuki-chan"

He looked up , eyes flashing red "Really, we just wanted to come look"

He took a deep breath "Ah... it smells good"

"Ah..no , no , what should we do?" the girls squealed , "He said we smell nice.."

"Aidou-senpai , if you lay a single finger on them , I'll.." she started .

Right before she could finish , Aidou leaned forward and grabbed her hand "Did you fall?"

"E-eh?" she blinked , trying to grab her hand back.

"The good smell I was talking about ..Is your blood , Yuuki-chan" he said looking down at her palm.

_'Crap .. When I jumped down earlier..'_

"S-senpai!" she said, struggling to be free.

"You're really..Tempting me.. A lot.." he said , revealing his fangs.

Yuuki winced as his fangs pierced through her palm lightly.

"A fang?" the girls gasp "A vampire?"

_'This is bad..'_

Atremis fell from her hand on to the floor , "Senpai , you can't do that! A-aidou-senpai!"

He looked up from her palm and licked his lips , "I want more.."

The girls at the side fainted from shock.

Aidou leaned forward and pushed her collar away slightly "May I drink from your neck?"

"N-n-n-no , you can't!" she stuttered.

_'If only... If only I could use my powers just for one second...If I concentrate.. It shouldn't be too noticeable..Just to push him away..'_

"Hanabu-" Kain began but was cut of short by the sound of a gun being raised.

"Drinking blood within school grounds in strictly prohibited. Getting drunk at the scent of blood and showing your true self.. Vampire" Zero glared at them , pointing his gun at Aidou.

"Zero , don't!" Yuuki shouted.

_'These people..these people are the few which onii-sama trusts..!'_

"But..I already had a taste" Aidou smirked , licking his lips.

Agitated, Zero fired the gun.

Yuuki's eyes went wide "Idiot! Why did you shoot?"

"Could you please lower that bloody rose?" a voice said.

_'Onii-sama!'_

"Its very dangerous to us" Kaname said as he approached them.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki said.

"I'll take care of these fools" he said calmly as he grabbed Aidou by the back of his collar. Aidou was shaking from fear.

"The chairman will be waiting for a report on this" Kaname said .

"K-kuran...Dorm head.." Aidou said , seemingly to be imagining the hell he would soon have to face.

"That's alright , isn't it? Kiryuu-kun" Kaname said.

"Zero.." Yuuki said , turning slightly to look at him.

Zero sighed and placed his gun back "Take them with you , Kuran-senpai"

"Kain" Kaname said coldly "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're responsible for this too"

Kain groaned lightly and placed his head in his hands.

"Well then , " he said , looking at the two girls who had fainted "As for those two girls , we'll erase their memories of tonight and take them to the chairman"

As he said so , Seiren appeared next to them and began altering their memories.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Ah , yes" Yuuki said , bowing slightly "Please do"

His eyes softened "I'm sorry if this has brought up any bad memories .. Yuuki"

Yuuki smiled softly.

_'Onii-sama... he's still as considerate as ever...'_

"Kaname-senpai" Yuuki started.

"Yes?" he questioned.

She smiled at him softly "**Please don't get too worried..** He really didn't do much.. Besides, Kaname-senpai.."

She paused.

"Yes?" he encouraged her to continue. His eyes..seemed to be looking for an answer. One that only she could answer.

"**I.. don't really.. like it when you're angry...**" she admitted.

"Why?" he pressed.

She blinked.

_'Why? ...I don't know..because..An angry Onii-sama...'_

**"Because.. When you get angry... You seem ..very..lonely..." **the words came out as a soft whisper .

It wasn't much , but Yuuki could see from his eyes , that he was shocked. From what, she didn't know but she felt as though she had answered his question.

All of a sudden , she felt Zero grab her hand from behind "We're going"

"Ah! Hey , Zero!" she shouted.

He dragged her all the way till they were out of sight.

"Zero! You're being rude to Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki protested.

"It smells to much like blood over there..It was making me sick" Zero muttered.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked as he pulled his tie out and tied it over her wound.

"The fact that they like this smell..is proof that they're really just animals..." Zero said and walked away.

_'Zero...'_

Yuuki raised her palm and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened it , it was shining red.

She leaned down and removed the tie , licking her wound lightly

_'Sorry..Zero..but I'm also an animal..just like them..'_

* * *

><p>"But.. It was really worth it.. Yuuki-chan's blood" Aidou said with a smile.<p>

"If you say that again , Kuran Dorm Head will get angry again.." Kain said.

"Ah! That's exactly what I want" Aidou said staring at the glass of blood tablet water "I wonder if the life of drinking blood tablets is actually suitable for me.. Her blood smelled so good that I couldn't help it"

"Oi!" Kain said to Aidou as Kaname entered the living room.

He walked forward and slapped Aidou hard "You couldn't help it?"

He looked down "I-I apologize"

Kaname walked up to his room and looked out of the window .

Raising his hand up slowly , he noticed a cut on his finger. Instinctively , he began licking it lightly.

"Yuuki..."

_*~~Flashback~~*_

_"But.. Why can't we let Yuuki go out just for a while? Just an hour will do!" Kaname protested._

_"Sorry.. Kaname.. But , we really can't take risks.."Juuri began._

_"But its unfair for her!" Kaname shouted. It was rare for him to lose his temper. But , he didn't like the idea of trapping Yuuki in the basement all the time. Especially when she was looking forward to seeing the snow._

_At the same time , the door opened lightly to reveal Yuuki who had been standing there the whole time._

_"Onii..sama?" she called._

_He blinked and turn around "Yuuki?"_

_Yuuki smiled and rushed up to him , raising her arms so that he would carry her up._

_"Onii-sama, its okay" Yuuki exclaimed , petting his head lightly as he held her up "So ,** please don't worry ! Besides , I don't like like it when you get angry!"**_

_"Why..?" he asked._

_She looked down , whispering the words to him "Because.. When Onii-sama is angry , I feel as though Onii-sama is trying very hard to protect Yuuki... Yuuki doesn't really understand.. But Onii-sama.. **you must be very lonely** , right? That's why , Onii-sama doesn't want Yuuki to leave Onii-sama , right? But its okay! Yuuki will never leave Kaname-onii-sama!"**  
><strong>_

_"Yuuki.." Kaname said softly before hugging her face close to his "Always...only you..."  
><em>

_"Its okay!" Yuuki smiled "Because , Onii-sama is here! Onii-sama makes me feel like the happiest princess ever!"_

_"Yuuki..." he whispered._

_"Ah.. Onii-sama" Yuuki began._

_He leaned back and looked in her eyes "Yes?"_

_"Um.. Onii-sama , onii-sama is Yuuki's prince , right?" Yuuki asked innocently._

_"Eh?" Kaname blinked._

_"Ehh? You're not? Yuuki wants onii-sama to be her prince!" Yuuki whined._

_Kaname chuckled and held her close "Its okay. If Yuuki wants , then I'll be your prince"_

_"Really?" her eyes sparkled._

_"Yes" Kaname said._

_"Yay!" Yuuki said , hugging him back .  
><em>

_*~~End of flashback~~*_

* * *

><p>Longer this time...<p>

Please review! :)


	7. Arc One : Chapter 6

Yuuki sighed as she remembered what happened earlier. They had been at the chairman's office , discussing the upcoming Valentine's day when the chairman had said things about vampires which reminded Zero of his past.

_'Why..why would the Chairman purposely say things to hurt Zero..' _

"Vampire..and Level E.. the possibility rate of them co-existing with both sides knowing about each others existing is... 0.0001%. .. That little bit..could be easily ignored...I wonder if its really possible.." Yuuki whispered.

"Zero... Once everything is known , will you kill me? The one existence that you hate all your life... Or.. Would I have to kill you? Level E , the worst of the vampires..." she sighed "If only things could be as simple as when we were young"

* * *

><p><em>"Yuuki! I'm home! Could you please open the door for me?" the Chairman's voice rang throughout the house.<em>

_"Hai!" Yuuki stood up from her study desk and made towards the door . Right before she reached the door , she felt a presence._

_Her eyes went wide , bright red , "Vam..pire? A Level..D vampire?"_

_"Yuuki?" the Chairman called._

_"Ah! Coming!" she said , making for the door . Wherever the Level D was , she would deal with it later._

_The moment the door opened , she regconized the Level D as the silvered haired boy in front of her._

_"W-who.." she whispered._

_"Yuuki.." the chairman began "This boy is Kiyruu Zero.. His family was killed by a bad vampire.."_

_Her eyes widened slightly . Bad...vampire?_

_"Let him take a bath" the Chairman said softly "I have to go meet the police now"_

_'**He's lying..he's going to meet the Vampires... I don't know which , but I'm sure of it.. A murder by vampire.. will never be known to public..their family will at most be known to be missing.. That's the fate of human.. someone lower then our status...'**_

_Her eyes softened , '**I don't understand , why can't we live peacefully? Why..vampires have to be hidden...and why..do we have to hurt humans?'**_

_"Um.." Yuuki began "Then.. to the bathroom.."_

_She leaned forward slightly "Is it okay if I touch you?"_

_Shyly , she wrapped her arm around his shoulder gently and led him towards the bathroom "Let go"_

_As she opened the bathroom door , she whispered "Theres already water in the bathroom.."_

_He just stood there , unmoving._

_'**What poor boy..he must be traumatized..'**_

_"Um.. Well then .. I'll help you remove your clothes.." she said softly._

_She unwrapped the coat around him and gasped at the sight of blood around his neck._

_**'I knew it.. He was bitten..by a pureblood..'**_

_Luckily , her vampires instinct had not completely returned. Her mother's power was not enough to seal her vampire side off permenantly , but it worked. For a while. It was beginning to wear off.. But not to the point where she needed blood . Not yet.._

_Quietly , she moved towards the bath tub and wet a towel . She dried it slightly and began wiping the blood off his wound._

_The boy stood there , silently._

_Yuuki could tell what he was thinking by the look of his eyes._

_It was meaingless to wipe it off. He would forever be tainted by the vampires.._

_**'I know it.. its meaningless even if I wiped it off.. The wound would always be there..and.. it'll slowly spread throughout his body.. until he falls to level E..but..this is the least I can do..'**_

_Out of impulse , she dropped the towel and leaned forward to hug him._

_He jerked back in shock and fear but relax slightly when Yuuki began rubbing soothing circles on his back "Its okay... Whatever happened today is all a dream.. From now onwards... This is reality... You'll never have to witness such a blood shed anymore..so.. don't be scared.."_

_His eyes soften slightly but Yuuki could still tell that he was unconvinced._

_He stood there , mouth opening slightly as he released a small inaudible breath of relief ._

_Yuuki smiled , she could hear it because of her returning vampire senses._

_She separated from him and picked up the rag from the floor as she continued cleaning him._

* * *

><p>Yuuki groaned as she messed her hair up "Ah! I'm thinking too much again! Saint. Valentines day.. I wish it would just go away quickly.."<p>

"Wait" she froze "If I give Zero some , surely he would cheer up a bit..wouldn't he..Tsubasa?"

In an instant , Tsubasa was by her side , kneeling with one leg raised , "If anyone were to receive something from Ojou-sama , surely they would be the happiest beings ever"

Yuuki gave her a skeptical look as she spoke with an unconvinced tone"Why do I feel like I've heard that before..Was it last year.. And the year before?"

Tsubasa smiled "But , its the truth"

Yuuki blinked and smiled "Is that so?"

She giggled and ran towards the Chairman's office where she could use the kitchen there freely "Alright , what chocolate shall we make~? I'll make some for Kaname-senpai too!"

Tsubasa held a chuckle in "Ojou-sama.. I say the same things each year.. But I could never have pulled it off if you didn't believe me each time.."

* * *

><p>XXXSHORT AUTHOR NOTEXXX (Please read..)<p>

Um.. If you see any similarities in my stories from others that has been updated before I did . Please inform me.. I tend to have a bad habit of writing down whatever is on my mind.. If I read something and forgets that it was something that was written by someone else..and if it stays on my mind for too long.. I might accidentally write it down..Which is super unfair of me...

Therefore , if you spot such mistakes , please tell me IMMEDIATELY . I'll remove it immediately and apologise to the original writer...

Or rather.. If I already made such mistakes..and its from your story . .. IM SORRY!

Because.. I had another account in which something similar happened... I was corrected by a author who kindly told me about it and even gave me ideas of what I could use to replace such parts earlier .

I had a feeling I might commit the same mistake.. so I decided to write this author note..

SORRY!

SORRY!

...that is , if I did make this mistake

Pandora Angel

HOWEVER! IF ITS NOT THE TRUTH , PLEASE DO NOT COME CLAIMING I STOLE YOUR WORK

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
